Galactic Empire12
Galactic Empire12 is an ex-Chatham Islands Penguin pilot with the UnitedTerra Airforc and a Producer/Director for Eborpas. He also has a second job as an astronaut for UTOOSA. He's currently helping with Dystopian: the Musical! Part Duex! along with TurtleShroom Productions. Background Early Life Galactic Empire12 was born in 1962 in modern day Neo Domino City which was just a small suburb outside a larger town. His parents were producers and went to the same college where they trained as producers. His chickhoof had very little history apart from the release of his parents play A New Millenium (which was about the destruction of the world in 2000). After that he went to a school called Saint Arcadia SG Primary School where his schoolife revolved around acting. In secondary school he joined the drama club and wanted to become an actor. During University he failed his drama school admissions and ended up in what is now the University of New Club Penguin. He decided to do a degree in advanced maths to become a pilot. He stayed in University for 2 years before getting a degree and graduating. Airforce In 1982 Galactic Empire12 joined the PreTerra Airforce as a TAe Hawker pilot. He trained for three years before getting his job. GE12 was above average in his piloting and passed the test for the TAe Hawker role. His parents were not pleased and stayed in very little contact. GE12 was stuck in the pilot seat for several years, doing things like crushing rebellions and air traffic aid. His first piece of action came in 1992 during the Falkterrain War. He quit after the war and went back to University to become a Producer. Producer and Director Years GE12 went back to the same University. Being thirty years old he wasn't the average university student. He wasn't crazy about girls, he didn't pull dorm pranks on a regular occasion etc. However he still spent all night drinking cream soda and had the best car and motrorbike. He joined the Producers Club, a club whose members were trying to become some sort of Producer. GE12 decided that he would become a Line Producer while part of it since he liked the idea of controling the money. He ended up being voted the President of the Producers Club. They even teamed up with several other clubs and colleges and made a low budget film called University Nights. The X Leader spent only a year doing his studies and got another degree. He applied for several jobs and eventually ended up with Eborpas as a Unit Production Manager since Eborpas already had a Line Producer. He joined the Director's Guild of Antarctica as recomended by Eborpas. For three years GE12 was stuck with the job until the Line Producer quited three years after taking the job and he took the position of Line Producing. Now he was both the Unit Production Manager and Line Producer meant that he had absolute control of the budget and the payments. During a small play Director Jenny and [Lenny took a holiday. Since GE12 learned some Directing skills during University and had a Diploma to prove it he was taken on as a Director. Once again he was above average but he was somewhat better then Lenny. After that GE12's Producing life was quiet, working on a few plays. However during the directing of Dystopian: The Musical Duel Fuex he was made Director when he volunteered. In the Wars THERE WILL BE REWRITE During the flight, he lost his Propeler Cap, and he was forced to land in Ternville to refuel. On the way, he met Mayor Mcflapp. Mcflapp handed over some Rollback Bombs and a Rollback Rifle, and gave him a special mission to fly realm, and rollback Darktan, as The Leader learned Luce's weakness. He then flew off to the war. On the way, he recieved a order to fly back to Ternville, after he completed the mission. He landed in a manshion, where he met his brother in some Doom Knight armour. GE12 was happy to see his old friend. The reply was a pie, but he mannaged to dodge it. He threw a Rollback Bomb at his friend. He became normal again (he was still wearing the armour.) GE put on some Abyss Knight armour. They then saw some Flame Knights. GE threw a Rollback Bomb at them, and they became Ninjas of Good. The Ninjas were ordered to find a ROFLCOPTERCOPTER. They met Armoured Darktan. GE12 joked about Darktan looking like a tin can, before throwing a Rollback Bomb at him. It did Rollback his memory about how to defeat Luce, but not the armour. The ROFLCOPTERCOPTER carrying the ninjas evaced the two, and they flew over to Ternville to defend it. Astronaut After the war, he bought a house (house, not igloo) in Neo Domino City. He bought a AMW X5. He actually liked the car. It took days for the car to arrive, as AMW was based in the United Cities of Swiss Ninja. He really wanted to change it. After that, he was hired by Ninjinian for UTR some space project. This part will be continued soon! After those missions, he found nothing to do. With the payment from the missions, he bought a AMW M6, which he used for importent work stuff. He began to like AMW so much that he wanted to get a job within them. This ruined when he had to get a citzenship. He wasn't able to due to the war between the Terrians and the Swisses. He would never be able to change his citzenship to a Swiss one. This made him volunteer for The Mountain Spartans until the war was over. However, when the USA government took control, and Barrick Abanana appointed MobileShroom, he asked MobileShroom if he could manage AMW. MS said yes. He now manages AMW. Alter Egos Like Willy the Penguin, GE12 has altered egos. * Normal Mode-- GE12 usual mode. Really, he's just himself. * Pilot Mode-- During this mode, when he's flying a plane, this mode happans, and he flys a plane pretty good. He wears his special uniform during this. * Protective Mode-- This happans during wars. He get protective and he defends his allies. * Offencive Mode-- This happans during wars. He consentrates on defeating the enemy, no matter the cost. He'll attack more often too. * Learning Mode-- This mode is weird. He'll act like he knows nothing about Penguinkind. He'll say stuff like "afirmitive". He'll learn in the end though. * Astronaut Mode-- When he wears his astronaut suit, this happans. He gets overexcited during missions but he becomes a better pilot. He often volunteers for stuff like EVA. * Unit Production Manager Mode/Producer Mode -- When he's the Producer for Eborpas. He'll wear a suit and make the cast suffer off stage. * Director Mode -- When he's the Director for Eborphas. He'll wear normal clothes and sunglasses and occasionally a Director's hat. At the end of the musical or play he takes all the credit. Involvement GE is currently part of the UTR space team. He's the pilot for the UTR space team. Trivia * GE's best friend is Ninjinian and The Leader. See Also * The Leader * Ninjinian Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Character Users Category:Semi User Characters